Hybrid Camouflage
by FranFox
Summary: Damon's just another one of Klaus's prized-possessions along with his brother. A twisted turn and both Vampires are Hybrids. Damon has a mission: Retrieve the living doppelganger, Elena. Nobody told him it'd be one of the hardest things he'd do.
1. A Mission

Hybrid Camouflage

Well this is actually my first story, I came up with the idea yesterday in school and I think I'd have some fun writing it. I was excited to come home and just think of what I could put together and mix up and stuff.. But this is definitely going to be supernatural, just some things are different..

_Italics – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal

**Bold – Compulsion**

* * *

><p>"Argh!" a feminine scream rang throughout the house. Elena jumped up from her bed, clinging onto the bed covers for her dear life, he hearts racing a mile a minute.<p>

"Aunt Jenna?" Elena yelled, dropping her bedcovers and rushing out of her room, down the stairs and to the kitchen were the source of sound came from. "What's wrong?" she asked, holding onto the countertop taking quick breaths, looking around to find her Aunt pressed up against the cupboards.

She threw a shaking hand at the silver bread bin were a huge spider curled up in a ball remained. Elena let out a soft laugh, releasing a breath of relief. "It's just a spider Jenna, and I think you already killed it," she walked forwards, grabbing the morning newspapers from Jenna's hand and nudging it, it lay limp, and Elena fixed it onto the newspaper. She grinned, and moved it toward Jenna's face.

"No! Elena, get that thing OUT of this house!" Elena laughed, she turned around and noticed her younger brother Jeremy walking into the kitchen, looking at the two women as if they were crazy.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna ask.." he sighed, trudging toward the fridge and grabbing a bottle of milk ready to make his morning coffee.

Elena slid the spider into the bin, and placed the paper back on the side. "What time is it anyway?" she asks, depending on a reply from any one of them.

"Well, according to the clock which is right behind you, it's eight thirty in the morning, and I'm feeling generous after my nephew and niece passed their exams, although I'm surprised Jeremy did." Jeremy whipped his head toward his Aunt, Elena grinned and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Hey, if your making toast, I'll pick it up on my way out." Elena said, leaving and making her way up the stairs. She quickly got a wash and put on her jogging clothes. She fixed her bed and tossed the pyjamas into the laundry. She tied her hair into a long neat ponytail before jogging down the stairs back to the kitchen. "I'm out for a jog-"

"This early? At least eat your toast, honestly, you need to eat!" Jenna slid the plate to Elena and returned to the toaster were Jeremy waited for his round.

"I'm eating Jenna!" Elena threw back, grabbing the two pieces of the golden-buttered toast. "I'll be back soon!" She turned and escaped through the back door, stretching herself out and a few bites of toast, she was off jogging.

* * *

><p>"<em>I want the doppelganger." The man with the blonde curly hair announced, standing in front of his many soldiers, his best standing at the front row.<em>

"_There is no doppelganger, there's no proof." Another guy, with raven black hair that reached the base of his neck, his eyes shone a bright blue that stuck out from his pale white skin._

"_Elijah found her, I heard from one of my soldiers. I want you to get her and bring her here." He replied, no sound of a lie leaving the leaders mouth._

"_Kill her?" the second stepped forward. His resemblance to the guy beside his was absolute. They were brothers. This one has sandy brown hair with dark green eyes. He looked younger then his brother altogether._

"_No. I used the last doppelganger for the sacrifice, now I need her blood. We changed you two with the remaining blood bag we took of her blood. I need more of you. I need that doppelgangers' blood." The leader smirked, the thought of an entire pack of hybrids made him grin._

"_How long do we have?" The younger brother asked, staying down on his knee as did his older brother._

"_Keep her in the town for a while, make sure she's out of dangers way. Ripper, I want you track down Katerina. Lure her to Mystic falls. That's were the present, not-dead doppelgangers' lives. I want Katerina there, to watch for a second time, her own descendant die by the hand of hers truly." He stifled a laugh, both brothers looked up at him, waiting for their next order._

"_Damon, I want you to stay near the doppelganger. I know of both brothers, your least to show any kind of humanity. I want you undercover. You know what I mean." The brothers nodded. The two brothers didn't get a long very well, in fact, they were known for being strongest of Klaus's pack. They were the only ones who were turned from Vampire to hybrid unlike the rest. Instead, they were forced to drink a werewolves blood mixed with the last doppelgangers', and of course, a witch to help make sure they lived to get through it._

_They both shifted quickly, something they were both used to that it happened painlessly and rapidly. Stefan was dark sandy brown and grey wolf with the same green eyes. Damon stood a little larger beside Stefan, a jet black wolf with his same bright blue eyes that lit from his dark fur. "Now go." Klaus released them, and they sped out from the temple, using both werewolf and vampire speed reach their destination faster._

The black furred wolf slowly came to a stop, glancing up at the sign. It read: **Mystic Falls** in huge black bold letters. Damon trotted forward, not a trace of tiredness after travelling from Las Vegas deserts. That's were Klaus hid for now, the original father, Mikael still searched for him, but he couldn't harm him with his pack nearby.

Damon shook his head, and flicked his ears around listening to the sounds of the town. It was peaceful, less supernatural than he remembered. He travelled through the woods, reaching the other side of the city, were it was most populated, and entered through an alley. He turned to look at the bar, "Mystic Grill" it read.

'_Probably were all the locals come and go.. This place hasn't changed a bit.'_ he backed up into the alley, and lay down in the shadows, waiting.

* * *

><p>Elena continued on her jog, breathing athletically through he nose and out from her mouth. She concentrated on getting around a good amount of blocks before heading back, but he phone decided to ring first.<p>

"Hello?" she stopped slowly, breathing rather deeply to catch her breath.

"Elena! Are you okay? You sound breathless.."

"Oh, hi Matt, just on my jog, feeling great this time in the morning I guess, are you?"

"I'm great, and good to hear your out of the house, I haven't seen you in a while, only when you returned to school for the exams.."

"I'm still not over the whole accident, but I should be back after this holiday." Elena tried to keep her head off four months ago.

"Alright 'Lena. If you need anything, you know were I'll be."

"Thanks Matt, take care." She smiled down the phone and clicked the disconnect button. "And back to jogging.." she nodded, and started to catch her rhythm once again. She wouldn't mind seeing Matt, besides, she could use a break, she'd been jogging for thirty minutes now, stopping every now and then didn't help much.

* * *

><p>'<em>Damn dog,'<em> Damon snarled at the domestic pet that attempted to pick a fight with him. The large growled, barking to inform his owner of the danger of the wild animal_. 'Well, I haven't killed anything a while. I'll welcome you to my hit list, mutt.'_ The wolfs overgrown fangs lashed out at the dogs neck at a speed the humans hadn't seen before, and a snap from the dogs neck was all it took for it to fall instantly. Damon licked the blood from his muzzle, and let out a monstrous bark at the humans around him. They backed off, a few women screamed and mourned at the sight before them. "Get that dog put down!" somebody was already phoning the pound.

Damon sprinted forward to the person who was just putting the phone down from the pound, and sunk his canines deep into the mans flesh. The man screamed. It didn't look it, but he sucked the blood from his leg within seconds, the leg was left pale, the skin almost transparent and he released the mans leg who was still screaming for help.

The crowd backed up, all freaked out at the sight in front of them. Blood dripped from Damon's jaw, and if he was in his vampire form right now, oh he'd be smirking.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he heard a voice over the rest of the panicking civilians, it stood out from the others completely. He turned his head toward the approaching teenager. She looked 17, almost 18 and she starred at the dead body of the dog and the distraught crown that tried to sneak forward to help the labouring man.

"That damn devil dog there! Watch out honey, the pounds on it's way.." the woman stopped mid-sentence, holding a arm in front of Elena as the huge black 'dog' approached them. It stopped in front of the brunette, and looked at her.

"He's really dangerous?" she had to admit, she was a bit of a sucker to animals. But there was no denying, from the damage done, this dog was dangerous. She attempted to lean down, bending her knees to lower her height but the woman beside her wouldn't allow her. Damon let out a loud growl and he walked toward the elder woman that so desperately kept him from the doppelganger. _'Who does she think she is? A fricken' original? That doppelganger's mine.'_

"Elena!" Elena turned her attention from the dog and to the newly arrived Matt from the Mystic Grill. He tossed her a cooked burger that had already began cooling down. She kneeled down to the floor, placing the burger on the floor, Matt mimicked her actions.

"I'll try as well.." he muttered, and the dog turned toward the both of them after the older woman backed off behind the crowds. He approached Elena again, and raised his front paws to stand upon Elena's bent legs. 'Definitely the doppelganger, got you.' He turned his head to the incoming sirens, and quickly averted his gaze back to the doppelgangers. He made quick eye contact, and Elena was taken aback. This dogs eyes were unreal.. She turned her head back to the sirens, Men across the road beginning to yell orders to each other.

Damon kept standing on his hind legs, his front paws up on her kneeling form.

"I'm sorry.." she whispers to the 'dog' and he tilts his head.

'_How long am I going to have to play dog around here?'_ he breathed through his black nose, he had to act something out here. He slid down from the doppelgangers knees and sprinted through the crowd, knocking people off their feet with his unknown strength.

"Elena honey! Are you alright?" the same older woman rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Elena. She'd known the woman since she was little, she was from the neighbour hood, and a regular customer to the Mystic Grill.

"That was weird, were's Caroline and Bonnie?" Elena shrugged at Matt's question, sighing deeply.

"That was weird, right?" Elena agreed, although she just repeated it from Matt for some reassurance for herself..

* * *

><p>Damon reached the outskirts of Mystic Falls, and quickly transformed back into his Vampire form. He brushed his hand through his dark hair, and turned toward the town. "Great to be naked and on the move." He says, and sprints with his vampire speed into the closest clothes shop. He walks out, alarms going off in the shop. His new attire; Black jeans, black boots, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket that showed his broad body at the back were the leather jacket moved with ever movement he made.<p>

"Sir! Sir, what happened here?" he turned to the running policeman, already taking out a notepad and pen, ready to get names. "Hey, I've never seen you in this town, what the hell happened here?" Damon gave the policeman a lob sided smirk, but swiftly grabbed the policeman by the neck, and whizzed him into the closest alley, slamming him into the wall of a shop. He starred into the policeman's eyes, "**You seen the thief escaping through the forest, you chased him out from the Mystic Falls area, and you think until the case is over and the thief is caught, you should leave the dog of the town alone, you agree right?"**

"I'll convince the town to stop searching for the dog and to watch out for the thief instead." The policeman obliged.

"That's more like it." Damon dropped the stubby man to the floor, and he nodded at Damon and walked off. Damon grinned, and walked down the dark alley, now, were was his girl at again?

* * *

><p>After the whole incident, the apparent dog attack was undiscovered. The dog hadn't been found, but it wasn't a dog like she'd seen before. After that though, Caroline and Bonnie took her out for a meal, she hasn't seen much of them lately, and it's really only just hit her like a ton of bricks how much she missed their company.<p>

"You alright Elena? I heard what happened. This town rarely gets any action these days, A simple dog fight is huge in this town." He closed the door after he exited his bedroom, standing in the doorway of hers. She jumped slightly, and whipped her head to look at her brother.

"I can't stop thinking about it actually.. Hey, Jer? Have you ever seen a black dog with blue eyes?" he narrowed his eyes, folding his arms and he thought.

"No, I don't think so." Elena nodded to herself, of course not, it wasn't very common..

She lifted herself up from her bed, switching her beside lamp on and walking out of her bedroom, Jeremy close behind. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to make herself a snack for bed when she noticed some movement in the back garden.

She almost dropped the mug, "That's him!"

The same 'dog' stood in her back garden, a fence at the back was broken down, and he starred through the window right at her.

'_Well, that was easy.'_ He said mentally, and waited for her to welcome him in.

Elena grabbed Jeremy by his arm, and shoved him forward. "Jer, that's the dog.. That's the god damn dog!" Elena whispered furiously, shaking a little as she looked for a weapon.

"Wait 'Lena.. He's watching us, what should we do?"

"What do you mean Jer? That dog killed someone's pet! And actually has a man in hospital, we have to get rid of it!"

'_Getting rid of me isn't going to be that easy love.'_ The wolf walked forward slowly, as if to show he wasn't going to harm them. _'Just open the damn door and let me in, it's not hard.'_

"Jer, move." Elena dragged Jeremy behind her, and opened the back door quickly holding the knife in her almost white fist that gripped it. She snuck from the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

'_Here we go!'_ he rushed forward, and sat in front of her like a good 'dog'. _'I feel dirty..'_ he flattened his ears and stared up at her. Elena hesitated, but the way he starred at her with those eyes... she held out a hand slowly, her lip quivering slightly at the thought of him ripping her hand off or something.. To her surprise though, he licked the top side of her hand, nuzzling into the inside of her palm afterwards. _'The pleasures mine.'_ Damon remarked sarcastically.

"What is it about you? I've never seen a dog like you before, not around her anyway." She said out loud, and he simply looked back up at her. She heard the door open behind her, and the 'dog' began growling, peering around Elena's body to see the guy. He continued to growl and was already up on all four paws about to pounce. "No! No, don't hurt Jeremy!" Elena called out, holding the knife close, and the 'dog' stayed still, listening to her command. _'I really feel like a dog.. Since when the hell do I take orders from humans anyway?' _He snorted, and backed off to show he understood.

Damon heard her sigh, and he stayed still. Whatever she says, goes. He stepped back, and starred up at her with his big blue eyes as usual, as if waiting for something.

"What? Are you.. Hungry? Or something?" she's asks as if he'd answer. _'I had my share of food for the day, But thanks for the offer.' _He shook his midnight black fur, and trotted toward the door were Jeremy held the door open wide. Elena turned and watched as the 'dog' stopped right at the entrance of the house.

"Jenna's gonna explode.."

"We're not keeping him, Jer. We'll give him something to eat, then has out. Got it?" Elena fired back, walking in in front of the dog. "I don't think he'll hurt us.. I hope anyway." She mutters. Jeremy walks in, throwing himself up to sit on the countertop. The clock read 9:45pm. Jenna would be in work still.

"Come on in then boy."

"There's actually a chicken In the fridge. A dead chicken that is, of course, stripped of feathers too." Jeremy added sarcastically, waiting for his sisters reply on the matter.

"Don't be a smartass Jer, just go to bed already. We're not keeping him, your looking all excited." She flicked a piece of chicken skin at him, and he hopped from the countertop, "Whatever Elena." and returned up the stairs.

Elena sighed, and the 'dog' finally walked in. Damon watched her carefully, she looked exactly like the other doppelganger, just younger. _'Well well, this could be fun after all.' _He let out a bark, to which Elena flinched from the sudden sound. She took it he was indeed hungry, placed the chicken on a plate and quickly set it down. She waited patiently until he was done. _'Do I actually have to eat this crap? It's raw. At least cook it, have some decency..'_

Once the 'dog' finished, she leaned down and scooped up the platter that held nothing but bones and scattered remains of some chicken. She brushed them into the bin and rests the plate into the sink. She walked back to the kitchen door and nodded her head outside. "Alright. I've done my good deed of the day, I haven't turned you in, I've let you in my house, I've fed you, now leave."

Damon wagged his tail, she was quite the bossy one. He quickly got up and took off through the house. Elena groaned, slammed the door shut behind her and chased after the 'dog' up the stairs. Once she reached her room, she noticed him laying on her bed.

"No! What the hell? You can't stay! Oh, why the hell am I trying to talk to a damn dog anyway?" Elena groaned again, and walked over to her bed to sit down. The 'dog' moved closer to her, sitting up and placing the edge of his muzzle on her shoulder. She reached a hand around, and stroked his musky forest-smelling fur. He smelt of the wilderness.

"You shouldn't be here boy, your going to be like, the next target that this town has to hunt." She felt around his neck for a collar or at least some kind of ownership.

"No collar? A big stray dog like yourself. You don't look like no dog I've ever seen, but you act like your sort of house trained.." The 'dog' looked at her, the colour of this 'dogs' eyes were simply breathtaking.

Elena grabbed her pyjamas, and returned to her bathroom, changing, and letting her hair loose from the bobble it's been tied up in all day. She brushed her teeth, and climbed into her bed. She decided she'd let him stay for now. Just for now. She turned out her bedside lamp, and turned to find the dog had somehow made his way to lay a head on the pillow beside her, the 'dogs' back facing her.

"Well, if your going to sleep here, this isn't no hotel that you can come and go. I'm at least going to name you. You look like a Wolf to me, but you seem domesticated.." Damon felt like growling at that, he was anything but domesticated. "Or Demon? You look like quite the evil dog.. especially after today, and that scares me a bit.." Damon shifted his wolf body, he looked at her. Her eyes were closed but she carried on speaking. "Wolf or Demon.. Or a nicer name?" she flicked her eyes open after the movement. Damon watched her, she was quite the masterpiece actually. She had long brown hair that ended in curls parted in the middle, big brown doe eyes and olive skin that looked really soft to touch. A human. A doppelganger and she doesn't even know what's in store for her.

Damon climbed up from lying down, and jumped down from the bed, and stood beside the windowsill were the window hung slightly open. The fresh-night air blew in, and a moon hung low outside.

A bird appeared outside, as if on cue to the wolf being there. Damon stared out the window, this bird was his signature symbol. And if he was going to be called anything, he'd want to be named after that. He controlled the crow to fly at the branch that hung before the moon outside of her window.

"Crow?" She snickered, repeating the name in her head a few times, for a dog it was quite weird. Damon flicked his head toward her, and leaped back up on the bed beside her. He watched her as she slowly fell asleep.

The remaining of the week went on, Damon had to remain in her room while she went everywhere, but he'd sneak out and follow her for her own protection, without herself knowing of course. She didn't turn him in, he fed himself regularly on a few humans that looked like they hated life, stole more clothes for later times in his undead life, brought some action to the town, besides, the town was kind of dead anyways. But, changing the subject, the next school semester was coming up, how was he going to look after her there?

* * *

><p>Damon sat in her room again, and waited for her to get to her room. He turned toward Elena's clothes ready for school for the next day and got an idea.<p>

'_A new, hot student wouldn't be so bad..' _He told himself through his head, meaning himself of course. Elena entered the room as if on cue, and ruffled the dogs dark fur. "School tomorrow boy, but your doing well hiding from Aunt Jenna. She hasn't mentioned a word. Although, she is wondering were all of her meat keeps wandering off to." Elena smiled, she wore he short pyjamas and he hair was long and straight.

'_Of course. I'm out most of the time myself.'_ She stroked Damon's head with a small smile. He actually began liking this doppelganger, she seemed rather sweet, even after he almost tore off a mans leg about a week ago.

"Maybe I'll ask Jenna if I can keep you, depending on how you behave."

'_Wont be for long love, you'll be dead sooner than later.' _He promised, watching her every movement. He couldn't help the feeling or a slight irritation though that tingled inside him. Did he want her dead? Of course. She was human. The equation for him to live is to feed on humans. That's it. But after staying here a week, he'd seen and heard a lot, coming from her side of life. Not that it'll be going on for much longer.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, Elena was definitely asleep. Damon climbed down from her bed, and stood where her back faced and shifted back to his human form, and took his exit out the window. He rushed home, to the official boarding house that his 'uncle' had already invited him into. He grabbed his clothes and changed urgently.<p>

He got stuff ready for tomorrow, he'd have to act human in his case. Damon smirked when he noticed the bourbon on a small antique trolley with other whiskeys. He poured himself a quick glass, and downed it in one. The veins underneath his eyes stretched toward his cheeks, and his eyes were coloured red.

He heard his 'Uncle' awaking upstairs from the noise he probably made downstairs. "This should be fun." He flicked his eyebrows at how strong the bourbon was, and made his way up to quench his thirst.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first chapter. This actually didn't take me too long to type up.. This is just my starting chapter, I want to see where this leads and such. The next chapter will be Elena returning to School, and Damon's going to be attending. Just, less wolf-looking. Heheh. Don't worry, we'll be seeing more Vampire Damon soon. I'm sorry if it's not as good as you thought it would be, put up with me if you will. :3 But don't worry guys. Delena moments will sneak in each chapter (I hope!) and their chemistry will gradually get better. Have a little patience with me.<p>

-FranFox xoxox


	2. School Life

Hybrid Camouflage

Chapter 2 – School Life

A quick chapter that I felt I had time for, The Vampire Diaries does NOT belong to me! Even if I wish it did, because Ian Somerhalder is just amazing, god he's gorgeous. Heheh. :3

_Italics – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal

**Bold – Compel**

* * *

><p>"Zack, how far is the school?" the dark haired human-looking man bounced down the stairs, a leather jacket hung over his broad shoulders, the same attire he wore yesterday.<p>

"No way Uncle Damon, I'm a founder of the council, I can't just let you go to school as if your normal, I know what you are remember.." Zach refused to look Damon In the face, but when he did, he quickly averted them back to floor, fear of his powers.

"You see.. That's were you don't. You think I'm a vampire?" He laughed at how cowardly he was acting. He rapidly used his vampire movement, and drilled Zach into the the wall beside a bookshelf. "I'm so much more." Damon smirked, and dropped Zach to the floor as if he were nothing. He walked back, holding up his arms. "We're good."

Zach nodded slowly, watching his ancestor turning on his heels, grabbing his car keys and walking to the door. "Where'd you get a car? You don't have any money.." his eyes widened as he understood. "Don't tell me you stole a car?"

"Just go with the flow Zach. Go with the flow." Damon chirped, and slammed the door shut behind him. He grinned as he observed his new Ferrari 458 Italia and it's new navy paintjob. He clicked a button on the key ring, and climbed in.

"School, here I come." He hummed to himself, and revved the car away from the boarding house.

* * *

><p>"Elena! Hey, Elena, over here!" the brunette glanced around the crowds, finding Caroline waving at her near the benches were Tyler and Bonnie sat with her. She walked over to them, holding her books tight to her chest, this was her first day back at school for a long while.<p>

"Hey guys." She lifted a smile, Tyler nodded with a smile and turned back down to what looked like forgotten homework, still looking stressed. She was sincerely happy to see them, she'd missed her friends, but she was here now, and she had things to catch up on.

"Hey Elena, how are you?" Bonnie asked, her face softened as Elena turned toward her. Elena gave her an approving nod, she felt even happier that her best friend was there.

"I'm good," she sighed, twisting and turning. "Have any of my teachers arrived yet?"

"Their probably in the staffroom, we have about half an hour until registration.. Do you need one of them?" Tyler questioned, looking up to her with his pen hanging out of his mouth.

Elena shook her head, "It doesn't matter, I think I'm gonna go the library, I need to catch up on a lot. I'll see you guys later?"

"Registration, we need to talk! I heard there's a new guy, somebody said Zach from one of the founding families rang up, apparently his nephew just moved back here. How exciting is this term turning out to be? Your back, a new guys soon to be here.. I can't wait!" Caroline ranted in one breath. Elena wasn't much interested really, but grinned along, she had a bit of a reputation to keep at school.

"Can't wait." Elena lifted her eyebrows, and quickly walked off, letting out a sigh that she felt she was holding. She could already tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Damon parked up his car, climbed out and locked it up. He was already being stared at, and he was feeling good about it. He walked toward the school, his black attire made him pop out compared to everyone else. A few girls swooned, so he stopped and lifted his black designer sunglasses up slightly, taking a sly peak. "Morning." He greeted with a husky voice, the girls were almost melting from the look he shot at them, nobody could resist the technique of his eyes. He was about to return the sunglasses to the bridge of his nose when he found his target. "Bingo." He said to himself, slipping the sunglasses off his face completely and surged forward. He got closer with his long strides, and began walking backwards right behind her. A girl gave him a small wave who was leaning against the wall near the entrance of the school.<p>

"Hey honey." He shouted, and finally collided into the girl behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Great. Just about to enter the school and some jerk crashes into me!<em> Elena whips her head around quickly, luckily she didn't drop her books for herself to stand on or something. "Hey, what's your problem?" she started. Damon looked a bit taken-back. Elena didn't care, she hadn't seen him before._ The new guy I'm guessing?_

He held his hands up in defence, "Whoa, sorry tiger." Elena huffed, and collected the things that were starting to slide from her books. "Let me help you."

"It doesn't matter," she shook my head, and looked up at him. _'I must have some guts for shouting at him'_. This guy was literally breath-taking. His eyes stared into hers, and she quickly looked down. "I'm just.." she narrowed my eyes in thought, and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "Gonna go.." Elena nodded, _I am going, right?_ She quickly turned, took a breath and started walking.

"Oi, were you going?" She felt a hand on her shoulder, She didn't even hear him behind her, _I think I'm starting to go a bit deaf.._ she thought and turned her head slightly.

"..Is something wrong?" He shook his head, and gave her a lob-sided smile, Elena felt like she was melting already. She observed him thoroughly, he was a bit pale, but his dark brown, almost black hair made him just that more gorgeous. It reached the end of his ears. Not forgetting to mention his bright blue eyes, seriously, they were piercing. She swallowed what felt like a huge lump when he said something that she wasn't listening to.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I'm new, could you give me a hand on the curriculum around here?" he lifted his eyebrows at her, yes, she heard that time, she was a bit startled that he'd ask her.

"Um, sure? D-do you have your planner?" she stuttered, he shook his head, and placed an arm on the lockers in front of her.

"Nope." He popped the 'p' and smiled."Wanna show me the way?" _Is he hitting on me? _Elena mentally asked herself, but just as quickly pushed it out of her thoughts, _'No way, I've known him like 2 minutes.'_

"Well, first, I'm Elena Gilbert. And it's nice to meet you, uh.."

"Damon Salvatore, and it's my pleasure."Elena stopped herself from smiling, she finally got his name. Elena tilted her head to the way the office was and pointed.

"Should we go then, Damon?" Elena started to walk, and he caught up to her and walked the same pace, starting to ask some of the basic questions about the school. Elena wandered, _'Who am I to resist someone as good looking as him?'_

* * *

><p>"Mr Salvatore, here's your planner, oh and a spare timetable, I'm assuming Elena will be helping you around the school or would you need my help?" Damon rolled his eyes. A flirt from the receptionist, just what he need in his everyday undead life.<p>

"The planner and Elena are fine." Damon grabbed Elena's arm carefully and walked off. He'd be feeding on that damn receptionist later for that. Elena kept up with his speed walking, and finally got out from the reception. "So," he turned to her, "Were first?" He lifted an eyebrow as soon as she held out her hand. Damon eyed it, slipped her hand into his and planted a soft kiss on top of it. "I didn't know you was so honoured to meet me, you should come to my house sometime." He joked.

She slapped his arm, and pulled her hand back, and offered her other one. "Jesus, all I want is to see your planner.." he shrugged, and handed it over, she snatched it, and flipped through some pages. "Never, EVER try that stunt again Salvatore, or we'll be having words." he grinned smugly, and stood a bit closer to her. She smelt sweet like jasmine, it made me stifle a laugh describing her like that.

"You have all my lessons?" she glanced up at him with those big brown doe eyes.

"Oh, what a coincidence, lets go!" his face lit up, wrapping an arm around her waist sneakily, she smacked it off and attempted to push him away, but he was like a bulldozer.

* * *

><p>The day went faster than she thought. Elena was currently in Media, she's always wanted to be a writer of some type, mainly a journalist or someone who wrote books. She felt something hit her hand and looked down to find a crumpled ball of paper. She unwrapped it and read the sentence: I don't get anything in this class –Damon<p>

Elena grinned, and scribbled something quickly, and tossed it back when the teacher wasn't looking. He opened it up quietly, not to attract peoples attention. –You should pay attention then, its your first day and you look as if you couldn't give a crap –Elena

Damon rolled his eyes, and found her looking over at him. She nodded her head to the board, he shrugged, and took in a breath of air. "Sir? I think Elena's hurt. Should I take her to student services?" Elena turned to look at him in question and the teacher turned away too look at the time on the computer, in that time, Damon hastily chucked his pen, which barely hit her eye.

"Ow!" she yelped, clutching her forehead, he hand pressed over her eyelid.

"Alright, the bell will be going in about ten minutes. If your there after school hours, come pick up your homework." Damon nodded, and walked over to Elena, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her up from her seat, also grabbing her bag.

Once they were out the classroom, Damon took her outside the dinner hall way, and forced her to sit down on a bench. "Why the hell did you chuck a pen at me?"

"Let me see." He simply replied, prying her hands away from her face. He felt he needed to say sorry, but bit it back. He was only in this to retrieve her and make sure nobody else got the doppelganger. He didn't need to apologize. She fought against him, but eventually gave in as he observed her slightly bloodshot eye.

"It'll be fine, just get a cold cloth on it." He nodded, and heaved her up onto her feet. He turned to look over his shoulder, she kept her hand held over her eye, the tears were the first thing he noticed though.

He stopped and turned, "Elena?" she glared up at him with her visible eye, "I'm sorry. I was bored shitless, heck, I'm not suppose to be in a school, never mind a classroom." She narrowed her eyes. _'Oh shit.'_

"I mean.. you know.. My school back in, um. Forks, my school ended at dinner.." Damon grumbled, the only town that popped in his head.

"Forks? You do know that's not a real place? In fact, that's off Twilight.." she laughed out, finally dragging her hand down from her face, blinking out a few strained tears that welled up. Was he actually hiding where he came from?

"And it's a complete joke. I haven't seen Twilight by the way." He walked forward, and she walked behind, following him to wherever she had dragged her out of class for.

"That means you've read them-"

"The first one. The first 102 pages and I got bored." He nodded, folding his arms, noticing her getting her confidence back. The school bell suddenly went off, and people were already streaming out from the building.

"Elena! Bonnie, hurry up!" Both Elena and Damon turned toward the calling voice. Caroline and Bonnie, Elena waved back.

"Hey, come and meet my friends." He was about to turn away, uninterested when she grabbed his wrist, "They don't bite! Come on." She turned him round as her friends finally stood in front of them.

"Bonnie, Caroline, this is Damon Salvatore. The _new_ guy." She nodded to him, and he nodded to the two girls. "And these are Bonnie Bennet and Caroline Forbes."

"Great." He drawled out, they shook hands, and Bonnie reached back as if she'd been burned.

Damon frowned, and turned back to Elena who had already waved her friends goodbye and started making her way to her car. "Hey, Elena." She turned before opening the door. He was going to have to be quick, he'd have to get to her house before she did. "Here's my number, call or text if you need me." He flicked it toward her, but just not far enough so it fell to the floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked with a shout.

"Sure." She stood back up straight, dialling the number into her blackberry.

He nodded, and walked toward the neighbourhood nearby. He'd have to leave his car. Finding nobody in sight, he took off in a blur.

* * *

><p>His first destination was somebody in Elena's neighbourhood. Perfect timing, a man fixing his car in his garage, with the door wide open. He blurred in, and closed the garage door. The man jumped up, and the lights were quickly turned on.<p>

Before he knew it, Damon had him on the car bonnet. His eyes were red, and the veins beneath his eyes were visibly showing. "It's just not your day." His fangs drew out, and his hands were clutching onto the mans head, With a flick to the side, his neck snapped, and his body fell lifeless.

He urgently bit into the mans neck and began drinking the mans blood as if he were dehydrated. Dropping the shell of a body to the floor, he poured some petrol onto the floor, grabbed the mans lighter and lit the garage on fire, escaping without a sweat.

He heard a car, and wiped his mouth from the blood. Looking down the street, he recognized the car from before. Elena.

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't rid her thoughts of the new guy. She had to admit, he was smoking hot. He could of chose any girl to ask for help, but he picked her, She felt like the luckiest girl ever right now <em>Wait, he fell into me didn't he?<em> She groaned aloud. Her luck didn't last long, as she arrived at her house, she found a fire across the road, already up in flames. She climbed out of her Beatle and ran back to the house, the neighbours were out already calling the police.

Jenna opened the door behind her. "I'm watching from the window, the place just went up in flames!"

"What? How?" Elena watched, horrified, Jenna just grabbed her arm and pulled her into the safety of their own house.

"I don't know, but the police are on their way. Just, go upstairs or something! I don't believe this.." Jenna shook her head with disbelief. Elena nodded, and realized her Aunt said upstairs. She let out a small gasp, did she know? She stormed up the stairs quickly, and flung her bedroom door open.

Crow lifted his head up quickly from how he was laid down. Elena let out a sigh of relief, and knocked the door closed behind her. "God, I thought my aunt had figured you out for a minute there." She sat down beside the 'dog', and stroked his head gently.

Damon kept his head lowered, allowing her to stroke his head. His head suddenly perked up though, when a howl rung through the background of the town. Elena climbed up and strutted over to her window, lifting it up open. She noticed the way he reacted, and he trotted over.

"Gonna howl back?" Elena mocked, letting out a small laugh.

Elena remembered the fire across the street, and was about to reach out for Crow, but he was already gone. She turned quickly, and found him rushing out of her room. She sprinted after him, worry that her Aunt would find him out. Unfortunately, the front door was wide open. And Aunt Jenna was standing right in the middle of it. But it didn't stop Damon, he let out a violent bark, and charged right into her, knocking her over.

Elena reached the bottom of the stairs after almost recklessly trying to take three or four steps down the stairs at a time, she found Jenna on the floor and helped her back onto her feet, "Jenna, I'm so sorry!"

"Elena, what the heck is a dog doing in this house?" Elena looked up, and noticed the dog sprinting from the front garden.

"Hey!" She yelled, Damon stopped, and looked back. He couldn't stop now though, his brother called.

(I was gonna end it here until the next chapter, but I had some spare time :3)

He quickly took off down the street, the woods wasn't far. He heard another howl, and adjusted his hearing, listening to find out exactly were his brother is.

Elena grabbed her car keys from near the phone, "I'll explain later!" She shouted back to her Aunt, who simply stood in the doorway, heaving out a sigh, but continued to watch the firemen do their job. She'd go over afterward and ask what happened.

Elena slammed her car door shut, turning the engine off and reversing her car around. Where the hell was he going? He'd never taken off like that. In the week she'd had him anyway.. She floored it, and drove down the street over the speed limit. She slammed her foot down as soon as she reached the edge of the street, were the woods began to form. He was darting through the trees already. She took a long breath, climbed out of her car and locked it.

"Should I really be going after a dog in the woods, when the early nights are here?" she frowned in thought, he'd been keeping her company for a while. You know, someone to talk to without having to hear a proper response, just somebody to listen. She took in one more breath, and climbed up the muddy, leaf-covered ground of the woods. The trees hung over in every direction, it was much darker in the woods. She trembled at a feeling that she was being watched, but who'd go out into the woods at this time anyways.. "Crow?" Elena called, holding onto a nearby tree trunk, it was silent. The only sounds were a few hoots, proof that daylight was saying bye until the next day.

* * *

><p>What the hell is she doing? Damon heard her shout for him, couldn't she just take the hint that he'd ran off? He'd probably return anyway, his brother just arrived in town, and they needed to talk. He couldn't go back to human form right now either. He'd be naked for one. And he weren't going back for clothes now, she'd find his brother before himself, and that wouldn't go well.<p>

So, he carried on going. The leaves clung to his fur, but he found an open in the woods. He noticed his brother, in all his glory standing there, in his own wolf form too.

'_Hello, brother.'_ Damon stopped instantly. He glared up at the opposite wolf, whose brown brownish white fur looked darker than usual.

'_What's taking you so long? Katherine's already with Klaus. He's waiting on you now. Stop messing about and get her to him.'_ Stefan growled, snarling as she said so.

'_Your in no position to order me about, so back off brother. You don't get a say in how long I take. And if Klaus is so strong, why doesn't he come here himself.' _Damon walked forward, snarling, only loudening it when Stefan didn't back off_._

'_You know Klaus is looking for him. Don't start making excuses to drag this mission out. Have you even found her?'_

Damon breathed slow, should he tell him? He heard a few snaps of twigs behind him, and found his brother glancing behind him himself.

'_Brought someone with you, Damon? Smells like another wolf to me.'_

I got it. I'd been around her for almost two weeks now, my scent must be on her, he hadn't noticed she was human, yet. _'As if. Whom I to bring out here at this time? A snack for you to feast on? C'mon. I'm not that nice.'_

Stefan's curiosity got the best of him, and he walked forward, Damon growled, threatening him to walk away. Stefan snarled back, but continued. Damon had enough of him. He wasn't finding out now. He didn't want him to find out..

He snarled, he couldn't reveal anything in front of Elena, so he sprinted instead at his brother instead. Stefan noticed him, and turned toward his brother, although still proceeding. They snarled at each other, their vampire fangs increasing the size of their fangs. Damon didn't hesitate, his brother weren't stopping. He'd have to stop him himself.

* * *

><p>And that's it for this chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I felt I had to add a little more to this chapter. :P<br>The next chapter should be next week, I'll try my very best to get it updated asap! I hope this chapter fulfilled it's purpose of Damon meeting Elena in person. Thank you for the great reviews by the way! Any questions, I'll answer them happily.  
>As for the next chapter, you can expect a hybrid fight. And Damon's going to be trying to learn more about Elena, as the person she is. But she's starting to get a bit suspicious about some things herself, more stuff will happen but I'll be keeping that a secret. :3<br>Also, i'm not sure if thats how hybrids actually communicate. I'm just going to use it, so they can communicate through hearving eachothers voice in their thoughts or something..

FranFox xoxoxoxo


	3. Comfort

Hybrid Camouflage

Chapter 3 - Comfort

I'm going to start this before Monday because school really puts me on a downer. Well, just the lessons really. :3 But, I felt like writing out the fighting scene too. Plus, I feel better when I update. I hate waiting on stories myself. x]

**The Vampire Diaries does NOT belong to me!  
><strong>But I'd love it if it did.. Because I'd make Delena happen. Oh, and I am NOT again Stelena either, but I do much prefer Delena because I think they have something special.. Also their just awesome together. Basically, Delena FTW. But that's just my opinion.. Thank you for your great reviews guys! It really inspires me to write each chapter quicker, it's good to know you like it too. So thanks for that as well!

_Italics – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal

**Bold – Compel**

* * *

><p>Stefan moved, but Damon caught onto his back, his jaw wrapped around the fur, his fangs sinking through Stefan's flesh. Stefan barked out, turned his head and snapped into Damon's hind leg.<p>

'_You bastard..'_ Damon cursed, Damon reacted quickly though, and slammed his jaw down around Stefan's head, throwing him down into the ground, showing his paw down into his shoulder blade, making him lay before him. _'Your forgetting whose older, as usual.'_ Damon growled, holding onto Stefan's head. It seeped with blood, and Stefan was held down, unmoving. Stefan just listened, cursing as he couldn't attack back.

Damon focused on something else for a second though. Elena was probably watching him, and somehow, he had a feeling Stefan hadn't done anything reckless just in case there was a human nearby or something. _'When I let go, I swear, god help you, if you don't run off, I'll hunt you down until your at least 1000 miles away from this town. We clear?'_ The black wolf glared down at the wolf below him. Damon though he heard a bit of a whimper, but tossed him over from underneath his paw.

Elena watched the scene, horrified at the two dogs behaviour. Well.. She kind of guessed they were wolves by now. Was Crow fighting for territory? She shrugged, but his behind a tree, it was thick enough to hide her body from the wolves seeing her. She peered from behind the tree, the lighter wolf scrambled up onto his paws. They were both impressively larger than your usual wolves though. She watched Crow rush forward, slamming his body into the other wolfs. The lighter one finally fled.

_'You better watch your back Damon. When I tell Klaus that's your keeping secrets-'_ Damon moved fast after Stefan spoke, and his body collided into his brothers. Stefan was shoved into the ground, rolling slightly until he finally jumped up onto his paws.

'Don't threaten me, or we wont be getting along for a VERY long time brother.'

Stefan snorted, and took off, escaping from his brother as far as he possibly could. Damon stood, watching after his brother, listening to his distant paws prodding at the ground as he used his hybrid speed to escape the town. Damon was amused, Stefan was actually getting as far away as possible. Probably to hide behind Klaus actually.

* * *

><p>Damon stood, and found his leg was dried in blood, his wound already healed. 'Shit, she probably seen him biting me..' Damon turned to the trees were Elena hid. His breath warmed the air, showing how bitter the air was now it was dark. Damon walked over to the side of the tree, and looked up at her.<p>

She heard him walking toward were she was, and finally stepped away from the tree. She found him looking right up at her, his head held up almost proudly. Elena let out a sigh of relief, swiftly kneeling down and embracing Crow. She was really worried, she'd admit it.. She didn't want him to get hurt in any way, shape or form. He'd been there to listen to her more than anyone this year.. He just listened, and that's what she liked.

She knelt into the muddy ground, unfathomed at the fact that her jeans were getting stained by the mud. Damon stood there, a mixture of feelings coursing through him. He hadn't been hugged in decades. Actually, since he turned Vampire.. She kept her arms around him securely. She didn't want to lose him.. Damon simply stood there. He became relaxed, and she finally pulled back, to his disappointment.

"Are you okay?" she asks, checking through his fur for any wounds. Damon simply looked away. She picked up his paw, thinking back from the fight. She noticed dried blood, but no injury. She shook her head, she must of imagined it. Their fight was really quick anyway.. She ruffled his fur, and hugged him once more. She wouldn't take him to the vet.. she had enough sense to know he was a wild animal. But they had some sort of connection, he wouldn't hurt her. She wouldn't hurt him.

She stood up, reaching her hand down, scratching his head. "Come on boy.." she walked back toward her car. Damon followed silently. He was just thinking about how warm she was, How she smelled, how she felt. How _he_ felt..

Elena unlocked the car, and opened the back door. Damon carried on walking, unconscious of the open car in front of him. "Crow?" He blinked, and quickly leapt up into the back of the car. He shook his head. Damon wasn't having it, and climbed into the front seat, beside the drivers seat.

Elena sat in, and shut the door. She noticed the mud inside her car. "Damn.. I'm gonna have to clear my car.." she sighed, turn on the engine and set off home.

* * *

><p>"Truthfully?" Klaus stood up furiously, staring down at the knelt Stefan.<p>

"I wouldn't lie to you Klaus." Stefan stared at him.

"So, is he searching for her now?"

"As we speak. She's not in that town, he's gone out wide. He told me to tell you, he's not going to give up until he pleases you." Stefan lied. Even though him and his brother fought.. He'd wont deny; he's going to protect him. But if the Doppelgangers going to get him killed, Hell, he'll just kill her himself.

"Stefan. I want you to go and search that town once more. My soldiers would **NOT** lie. They've been compelled. Now, is your brother searching for her or not?" Klaus gritted his teeth.

Stefan answered just a quick. "He is."

"And he's not in Mystic Falls?"

"Not a trace." Stefan retorted, still kneeling.

"I hope your telling the truth."

"I am." Stefan nodded, not just to Klaus, but to himself. He was questioning himself how the hell did he get to this point; to the point of betraying Klaus with his brother. That's what it seemed like supposedly..

* * *

><p>Damon was curled beside Elena while she slept. He really couldn't stop thinking about today's events. Seeing her face-to-face, without her even getting the slightest idea it was her 'pet'.. The pet who'd actually protect her from his brother.. He didn't know why. At first, he didn't want to protect her, maybe he's just letting his humanity back in.. He shook his black furred head, and snapped open his bright blue eyes. They seemed to aluminates the the darkness of her room. He found he wanted to protect her, he didn't understand any reason why he'd want to though..<p>

She turned in her sleep, she was finally facing him. She seemed to quiver, he didn't know if she was cold or just having a bad dream, but he crawled thoroughly underneath her limp arm that lay on the bed away from her body. He leaned his back again her to transfer any heat he could. She slowly started to settle. Damon felt the need to stay up tonight, in case his brother decided to come and find her himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elena was woken by the sound of her window shutting. She jumped up, and noticed Crow was gone. She ran to the window, peeping out but nobody was there. She sighed, brushing her fingers through her hair. Another day of school.. He'd come back, wouldn't he? Her thought switched back to the guy she met yesterday. Would he talk to her today? She slumped back on her bed, taking her clothes that hung over the end of her bed. She hoped he would. She had too many questions flowing through her head..<p>

He skipped through the neighbour hood, avoiding anyone's attention since that incident with the guy and the dog a few weeks ago. In fact, he stood out like a black dot in a white background. He was hard to _not _notice. It was worse since some of the town was still convinced that he was a target, even after he compelled the policeman. Damon arrived home, jumping through the open window of the Salvatore boarding house. He transformed back into his human form, and raced upstairs to grab some clothes and to take a shower. His attire was different today. Slightly. He wore black jeans with a dark blue dressy top, which sleeves hung to his elbows with the regular black boots. "Zach?" He called through the house. No answer.

Walking down the stairs, adjusting his sleeves, he found a note near the bourbon bottle. To Damon, I have a council meeting. There was a fire at a nearby neighbour hood yesterday, and we need to investigate it. If you know anything, tell me please. I got you a supply of blood bags from the hospital. This should stop your habit of killing people around here.. –Zach

Damon shrugged, sped down to the basement and noticed a huge white-fridge. He flipped it open, finding a stash of blood. "Smart man, Zach." He smirked, grabbing two bags and slamming it shut before speeding back upstairs and outside, closing the door behind him. He turned toward the boarder house, downing the blood bags of every drop, then tossing them up onto the roof.

"Great, no car." He rolled his eyes. He glanced around, finding a woman in her mid-forties about to climb into her car, he jogged over, grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look him right in the eye.

"**Your gonna drive me to school, because I really don't feel like walking. Your just going to drop me off, without talking to me, and when I leave the car, your going to forget my existence. Easy enough?"** The woman simply nodded, and held the passenger door open up for him. He grinned, and jumped in. She shut the door behind him before climbing in herself. The things he was capable of just made him smirk all the more.

* * *

><p>Elena climbed out of Bonnie's car, feeling a blow of wind just refreshing her whole head. "Elena, have you seen Caroline today?" Bonnie asked, clutching her bag over her shoulder securely, as if she knew someone from school would just snatch at anything vulnerable.<p>

"Um, she text me before you arrived at mine. She gonna be late today, she has to fix some things together for the bomb fire. We are seniors now, after all." I smiled. We held bomb fires every year, for each new coming school year. It was tradition.

"God, this years flown.." Elena smiled, Bonnie nodded, and lifted her eye brows once she noticed somebody approaching.

"Elena, I don't want to pressure you or anything, but here come Brad in his shining armour!" Bonnie mocked him, Elena groaned, and Bonnie walked away giving her a small wave and laughing.

"Elena?" Elena nearly flinched, but turned on her heels quickly, holding out her arms.

"Brad! It's been a while huh?" she gestured to him with her arms. He nodded, a frown on his face as he expected a hug from her of some sort. He was her ex, after all.

"Yeah. How've you been? You know, since your parents died?" He wasn't being soft about this at all, but I nodded. I had to get through this. I shoved my hands into my back jean pockets.

"I've been just great. As any other child would from their parents death. You know, it just blows over your head like nothing." She rolled her eyes, emphasizing how he said it, he couldn't of been anymore straight forward. Of course she knew what he meant! No need to rephrase it in her face!

Elena turned and began walking off. "Come on Elena, you don't have to lie, your looking glum already and that's all I've said."

Elena whipped her head around, prepared to hit him. But she noticed Damon had already beaten him to it. He slammed a punch right into the right-side of Brads face. He was sent flying a few metres, to say she was shocked was an understatement.. Damon glanced up and smiled as if nothing had happened. "Elena, is this guy bothering you?"

She let out a sigh of relief, and walked over to him. She had tears in her eyes, he noticed. He nodded to the guy, whose eye was bleeding and said "I overheard part of it." Elena nodded, attempting to wipe her tears but Damon grabbed her arms, he turned around ready to take her somewhere quieter when a few guys stood in front of him.

"The bum boys of the cock eye?" Damon asked, keeping a hold of Elena arm with one of his. One of the jocks eyed Elena.

"That's her, the bitch! She got me in this fucking mess!" Damon shot a look toward the guy trembling on the floor, as if to tell him to carry on. They'd see who would be the ones laughing. One of the jocks in front of them went to grab Elena. She shook her head, and Damon rolled his eyes for what seemed like the fifth time today. He separated the guy from Elena so he'd let go. Grabbed the guys head, and slammed it down onto his knee without even looking. He looks at the other jocks. Damon smirked were Elena watched with wide eyes.

The guy fell instantly to the floor, as if he'd been knocked out. "I'd be extra nice to me right now." He nodded, and they ran to help their injured friends.

Damon grabbed Elena's arm again, and dragged her off to the entrance of the library, hardly anyone went there. He sat her down in a section were he knew for a fact, absolutely no one would go to find books. The part were the books were about history. Very old history. Which no one would read in the morning.

Elena was forced to sit down, and he knelt in front of her. Her eyes were puffy from her attempts to not cry. He sighed, those bastards really did it didn't they. She watched as he held out his arms, her lip quivered, her beautiful lips that's she's been biting at to keeps the sobs from erupting. She noticed his eyes were sorrowful, and accepted his embrace.

She clutched at his shirt, she didn't care if she wasn't very close to him. He was there. He wrapped his arms around her tight, hushing her. She sat on his knee like a little kid while he was still kneeling down to the floor, she whimpered into his chest, and he rested his chin on her head. He really wanted to kill someone. And, since when did he become so sympathetic? Releasing a breath through his nose, and picked her up bridal-style.

Elena protested quickly, "Damon, what're you doing?" she looked around, finding they were outside and students were staring at them. She threw false smiles at them, she didn't have a clue what the hell was happening.

"We're not staying here. Lets go and get breakfast, get to know each other." She has a rise of hope, she knew he didn't mean like a date, of course not, he just wanted to get to know her as did she, but she prodded at his chest.

"Well, at least let me walk, that's why I have two legs.. To walk." He laughed quietly, and placed her down as soon as they were in front of his car.

"Happy, Princess?" he laughed, and opened her door for her. She shook her head, slamming the door herself. His car looked expensive, powerful and very, very fast. She looked back to Damon, the car somewhat resembled him, she decided.

"Don't call me that. I don't care how you picked me up, your not calling me that!" she argued playfully, turning on the radio station. He inserted the keys and revved the engine. She turned her head to glare at him. _'Show off..'_ she thought, but smiled and turned her head to the now open window.

"Whatever you say." He sang, driving to the Mystic Grill. He felt like a meaty breakfast.

"So, when do we start to, 'get to know each other' as you say." She asked sarcastically, drawing out a laugh as they both climbed out the car, and making their way into the Mystic Grill.

"Very funny. But I'm quite serious.." Elena picked out the table, it was near the Pool table. If she was going to beat him at anything today, it'd definitely be at Pool.

Damon sat down opposite Elena, and waved a waitress over after a single glance at the menu. "Welcome to the Mystic Grill. Can I take your order?" the waitress pulled out her notepad, and he nodded. The girl seemed to look Elena up and down before rolling her eyes. Damon didn't look at the waitress though. He kept his eyes on Elena, who was too busy reading the Menu.

"I'll take a bacon sandwich. With ketchup too. I'll have a coffee with that as well." The waitress doodled it down, and turned to Elena.

"What about you then?" Elena caught her jealous tone, and glanced up to the waitress, back to Damon who smirked, noticing what was happening, and she finally looked back to the waitress.

"I'll have the same actually." The waitress scribbled it down quick, but turned to Damon once more.

"Anything else?" Damon shook his head, and stared up at her.

"**Just go."** He flicked his eyebrows up, and the girl nodded, walking off.

"Your nice." Elena remarked sarcastically, placing the Menu back. "Even though she was definitely checking you out. Don't you go for girls like that?"

"What sort of questions that? Are you interested in what girls I'm into?" He flicked his eyebrows up and down at her, but she sat back in her chair quickly, looking somewhere else rather than his eyes. They were definitely controlling her to tell the truth..

"Of course not. We're here to get to know each other, but she definitely had her eyes on you, so I just thought.. you know." She blurted out. Any excuse would do, as long as it sounded real..

"I don't buy it. But no. She's flimsy, I bet she'd throw her ass at any guy who walked in here." He folded his arms on the table, watching her.

"But, you just came in.." Elena began to joke, but he clicked his tongue.

"Exactly. So tell me about yourself Elena. If we're going to be close, I want to the know the ups and downs about you." He nodded, it gave her some confidence to speak up about herself.

"Hmm.. I'm in all your classes, I go to your school, My best friends are Bonnie and Caroline, my ex is Brad, who you quite impressively beat up today-"

"I'll give you that."

"Whatever," she smiled, and continued, "I live with my Aunt Jenna and my brother Jeremy, he's a year below us. And my dog-"

"You have a dog? Jeez, I love dogs. Tell me about him." He was smirking so much on the inside.

She glanced down at her hands, but looked back up to him. She stared at him as she spoke about her dog. "He's a mystery.. He just showed up in my back garden.. And honestly? I haven't spoken to anyone as much as I speak to him. God, I must sound weird. But, I like having him there. He listens.. He cares."

"He does?" Damon asked quizzically. He wasn't just asking Elena, he was asking himself. Of course he cared for her.. What kind of question is that?

She nodded happily, "Yep. I can't take him out much, he's kind of dangerous.. In a way, you remind of him. He's a big builded dog, with a mass of black fur, really, really blue eyes.." she found herself staring at him, and when she turned to look down at her hands in her lap he smiled. "In fact, don't get mad. But for some reason, you really look like him, in a way." She stared back up at his face, she was sure her dogs eyes were just the same. He averted his gaze instantly when he noticed a bit of recognition on her face and changed the subject.

They both continued to discuss their personal lives. Of course, Damon made up half of it. But by the end of their breakfast, they were still there throughout dinner. Elena couldn't stop laughing at his sarcastic remarks he'd make between each thing she said. He'd learned she was deeply scarred, but she always tried her best. She was a carer, she couldn't help but care. She was a mature, beautiful girl who could make his stomach jump. She learned he was very secretive, but he told her he'd never intentionally hurt her.. that made her wander. He said, he does everything that's for the best. But other then that, he told her the basics. He told her what she told him.

Another thing, was, after learning so much in a few hours, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She's human. She has a life, and she's still living.. He wanted to protect that. She was happy, enjoying her life, even when she said she's glad he came into it.. He cherished that. He wanted to protect her life. He wanted to save her humanity. Her soul.

Because she was saving his.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked through the corridors late after lunch. She was sticking up flyers on her way past, and felt a guy behind her. The veins underneath her eyes streamed down her cheeks, and she spun around, only to held back by her lost friend, Stefan Salvatore.<p>

"It's been a long time, Caroline." Stefan withdrew his fangs and released her.

"Yup. We have a lot of catching up to do. By the way, were is Katherine?" Caroline rubbed her neck, catching her breath.

"Klaus has her. Now, how about you tell me about the new guy. My brother, Damon Salvatore." Caroline's face grew shocked. Stefan's brother. She's heard rumours about his brother. He known for being extremely smart and vicious. A killing machine. And to think he's going around with her best friend..Stefan Salvatore's brother. Does that mean Damon Salvatore is also.. a Hybrid?

* * *

><p>I updated within one night! Hell yes!<br>Yes, this was slightly rushed. I know I'm taking the storyline a bit slow, but things will begin processing. Hopefully, if I finish my media coursework tomorrow, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow night!  
>I promise, the next chapter with be extra exciting.<br>A few hints of what's going to happen? Caroline's going to try and warn Damon off. Elena gets told the truth. And Stefan needs to have a talk with his brother about the doppelganger, and probably more will happen!  
>I can't wait to do the next chapter. ^^<p>

-FranFox xoxoxox


End file.
